Tales of the World Radiant Mythology
by Krimson Tears
Summary: The World Tree has called upon a Descender to save her world, but this descender has a problem.... he's utterly clueless. Being a new born can be hard work.


Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology

Chapter One: Decenders Amung Us

By: Krimson Tears

_"Wake up!" _

_"Your world, Terresia! It's in real danger!"_

_"Ugh! Come on wake up!" _

A young boy with long black hair lay on the cold wet ground, he could feel someone smacking him on the face waking him from his slumber. Opening his eyes he stared up into bright blue green eyes and blinked.

"Finally! I was afraid you would never wake up!"

the creature floated away from the young boy as he sat up and looked around, he was in a cavern of some kind, there was water flowing behind him and tree roots everywhere. Just where was he? Looking back to the cat like creature he noticed little wings on his the back of his tail and strange markings. "Who....are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mormo and you are?" the creature asked as the boy stood up, his hair falling from behind his shoulders down to his waist, ignoring it he looked over to Mormo and said, "My name...." he paused as if he were trying to recall it.

"Celestryn," he continued and Mormo smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Celestryn nodded in agreement and then looked around again, this place felt familiar, he couldn't place from where exactly but it felt like home almost.

"I'm sure you're confused about why your here, see I asked the World Tree to give birth to you because your world is in terribe danger,"

The World Tree? ....Wait a sec... since when did a tree give birth?

"I'm a tree?" Celestryn asked confused and somewhat surprised from what he knew trees didn't give birth, and certainly not to humans.

"No.....you see the World Tree is-"

A scream echoed through out the cavern causing Mormo's eyes to widen with surprise.

"A scream? Come on lets check it out!" Mormo said flying off into the fog.

"W-wait!" Celestryn shouted rushing after Mormo almost tripping in the process and followed him into the fog. Hearing another scream Celestryn stopped and saw a girl with short pink hair being cornered by a strange man in black amor holding a long battle axe.

"Hey!" Mormo shouted flying towards the man in the black armor. The soldier turned around and raised his axe to attack Mormo. "Look out!" the girl shouted, but Mormo was flying to fast to stop soon enough. Celestryn in a blur of motion grabbed Mormo as the axe came flying down on him and slashed Celestryn's arm from his shoulder to wrist.

Another attack soon followed but Celestryn jumped out of the way and skidded to a stop as the axe hit the ground instead of him and Mormo.

"A spy?" Mormo blinked,

"Spy? Were not-"

"Doesn't matter either way really cause your not leaving this place alive!" the man charged towards Celestryn who let go of Mormo and pulled a sword out from behind his back. He used that to defend himself from the attack long enough to speed pass the man and attack him from behind.

"Celestryn!" Mormo shouted floating over towards him, Celestryn glanced towards Mormo and glared,

"Stay out of my way.... weakling," Mormo blinked at the change in Celestryn's expression and the change of his eye color, a bright purple instead of the dark blue he had before. Celestryn jumped back as the man attacked again then pulled his own blade back and said,

"Demon fang!" a blue surge of engery came from Celestryn's blade and hit the man square in the chest. The man fell droping his axe and hit the ground.

Celestryn sighed and put his sword away, closing his eyes he breathed in another deep breath and walked over to the pink haired girl. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl. "Yeah...but who are you?" she asked caustiouslly, Celestryn smiled sweetly, "That's-"

"Kanono!" A bluish haired young man ran up to the girl. "Chester!" "Are you okay?" the girl named Kanono nodded and looked back to Celestryn.

"Thank you for saving me, what's your name?" she asked. Celestryn blinked then opened his mouth to answer when Mormo did, "I"m Mormo and this here is Celestryn nice to meet you!"

"Are you okay?" Kanono asked gazing down to Celestryn's arm, he lifted it and stared at it.

"Are you refugee's?" Chester asked and Celestryn shook his head, "No were-" Celestryn swayed, it was becoming hard to stand and see straight. "Hey are you-" Celestryn's eyes closed and he fell forward. He felt someone catch him then nothing.

_"How weak..." _

_A long haired dark boy appeared in a white shinning light. He looked exactly like Celestryn except for his bright blue eyes. "_

_You couldn't even handle the weakest soldier.... do I have to do everything for you?" he faded away in the light and Celestryn felt warm arms wrap around him, "I'm sorry..." he heard a woman's voice whisper, then the warmth disappeared._


End file.
